Dragon Ball Ed
by Mighty Micleal
Summary: The Eds & kids head to Dragon Ball island. With Master Roshi and many others to guide them who will out strength everyone else?
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Welcome to my latest project feat. Ed, Edd n Eddy/Dragon Ball Z.

The Eds and kids were completely bored and was grounded from their latest scam/beat down. Double D suggested that they should look up the light poles for extra activities. Right now Ed, Edd n Edd were looking at

"Oh oh what dumpster diver training?" Ed asked but it quickly disgusted the other 2 Eds.

"No thank you Ed. I believe that we should pick something spiritive yet physical. Double D said which surprise Eddy very much.

"Whoa sock-head since when do you want to do something physical?" Eddy asked

"Since college requires physical requirements and physical education from school, I believe that this would be the chance to get that requirement." Double D answered as they continued to look through the posters. Just then a they 3 hears footsteps. As they turned they see a bald man, with a thick white fu manchu mustache and beard. He was wearing a purple Hawaiian shirt and shorts and a purple hermit shell on his back as he approach the Eds.

"Good evening boys. looking for an summer experience to do?" the man asked

"Yes" the three eds answered

"Well then come to my island for the summer. You'll experience new things about yourself in many ways. Meet new friends and find strength you never thought you have." the man asked giving the 3 eds giving each of the eds a filer.

"Thanks old dude." Eddy said not knowing the rudeness his utter as he falls down anime style.

"Darn it kid, the name's Roshi." Master Roshi scolded

"Yeah sorry Roshi dude see ya later" Eddy said as the Eds left to give their parents the filer

Later that day

Kevin, Rolf, and Nazz were relaxing at the playground when suddenly they hear a noise coming their way. They turned to see the same man talking to the eds from earlier. (But they did not know that.)

"Greetings kids gonna be bored this summer." Roshi asked

"Yeah. Why? You something we can do?" Nazz asked as Roshi handed them the filer and explain the experiences they could have at the island.

"This island sounds like a good opportunity for Rolf to increase power in many ways." Rolf said

"Yeah. I'm in it sounds like fun." Nazz said as Kevin nodded as the 3 went home to sign the papers

The Next Day...

The Eds, Kevin, Rolf, and Nazz were all near the docks wait they spot Master Roshi with 6 other kids. The first kid look Latin, He had brown spiked hair and wore a light brown shirt, blue shorts and blacks shoes. He was also wearing a hello my name is tag and under it its said "Albert Roderigo".

The next kid was a girl who had long black hair was wearing a Black Dress with white stockings and black combat boots. Her name tag said "Emily Connor".

The 3rd was another girl who had short black hair and was wearing a red tank top, blue pants and blue shoes. her tag said "Natalie Joseph".

The 4th was another boy. He had short blond hair wore a green/yellow shirt, army shorts and light green shoes with white trimmings. His tag said Connor Smith.

The 5th was another boy, he had light brown short hair and wore a a green and white stripped shirt and khaki jeans and white shoes, his name was Bradley Davis.

Last was another boy who had black short hair. He had a goldish/brown short hair and wore all black as in black shirt, black pants, and black shoes. His tag said David Starr. The cul-de-sac kids all walked towards the group, especially Roshi.

"Hello kids by the looks of it I say that you're able to make it after all." Roshi said as they hand him their slips and everyone hops onto the boat and sailed off


	2. Lunch & Training

A/n: I'm back for another episode. Also if anyone cares I'm holding back Total Paintball War until my other 2 projects are up and catch up. sorry for the inconvenience.

The time was now 8:34am,It's been an hour since leaving peach creek harbor and nearly everyone was bored out of there mind.

"Hey Master Roshi, when do get to the island?" Eddy asked as Master Roshi did some thinking in his head before giving an answer

"Not until 8:00pm my boy, 6:30 at the least." Master Roshi said from his master cabin

"Great what are we supposed to do for the next 10-12 hours?" Eddy said out of both frustration and boredom. Meanwhile everyone else was converting with one another.

"Hey what's your name?" Natalie said as Emily and her walked up to Nazz

"I'm Nazz, what about you two?" Nazz replied back to the girls

"I'm Emily and this is Natalie." Emily said as the 3 got together and started talking about their lives. Meanwhile Ed, Double D and Rolf were uncomfortably watching Eddy & Kevin angrily stare at each other.

"Kevin, why must you continuously gawk at the smaller lacking in hair ed boy?" Rolf asked

"I just can't wait to finally beat the dork and prove to him that I'm 10 times stronger than him." Kevin said

Meanwhile Connor and Bradley were both watching Eddy and Kevin staring at each other

"Man what's wrong with them?" Connor asked Bradley

"That Eddy kid wanted to be a business person so Kevin and that Rolf and Nazz and a few others people would buy into it, but sometimes it turns out to be a dud so they usually beat Ed, Double D, and Eddy into giving their money back." Bradley explained meanwhile David was just staring into space watching the tides roll by.

4 hours later of sailing, The time was 12:34pm Master Roshi returned back on deck holding 12 small notebooks as he handed out giving each book to each kid.

"Ugh hey Master Roshi what's with the books?" Eddy asked

"This are techniques journals. Throughout this summer as you learn new techniques I want you all to document it." Master Roshi said as Eddy opens his book and he see three pages filled out.

"Afterimage,Ki Blast and Energy Shield what are these techniques?" Eddy asked

"I give a few examples. First Bradley try to tackle me." Master Roshi said as Bradley rushes towards Master Roshi and suddenly a green transparent barrier appears around Master Roshi and Bradley bounced right off it. Everyone else including David looked in awe at the barrier

"That's an Energy Barrier, the power of the barrier depends on your ki and how strong your ki is. The next technique is The Afterimage technique is technique that can be used to fool a person into attacking a copy." Master Roshi explained as he handed David an pencil and stood on the other side of the deck. "All right now David try to hit me with that pencil." Master Roshi instructed as David threw the pencil at high speed at Roshi, when suddenly Master Roshi disappeared and the pencil hit the wall. Roshi then appeared behind the group which surprise everyone.

"Whoa now that's fast." Connor said

"And now finally A Ki Blast, This move is formed and discharged portions of ki." Master Roshi said as he open his palm and a yellow orb of Ki appears as everyone looks at it in amazement. Roshi then spots a bolder in the middle of the ocean and he launches the ball of ki towards the bolder and in result the boulder was destroyed as everyone look in shock to see that a small portion of ki manage to destroy a boulder that size.

"Now always use extreme caution when using ki blasts. When use incorrectly it could hurt you in very large scales. Now to practice this techniques I would advise you all to practice in your rooms. Even though they're not that big, It is big enough to train inside of."Master Roshi said

"How do you know?" Natalie asked. "The gravity in your rooms are twice than out here and they is a personal computer in your rooms that will help you each with different techniques. With that in your closets they are some equipments and clothes that will help out with your training as well." Master Roshi said as everyone left for their rooms.

5 hrs & 13 mins later

The time was now 5:47pm Eddy was in his room. In the short amount of time Eddy manage to master the Ki Blast and Afterimage technique but he was having trouble with the Energy Shield technique. He heard a knock at the door as he walks over he looks in the mirror and see he was heavily sweating, but decided to ignore it as he answered it and sees its Ed and Double D.

"I believe that your training was successful as well." Double D asked offering him a bottle of water which he accepted after taking a quick sip. "So what's up?" Eddy asked

"Master Roshi says it time for dinner." Double D said as all 3 Eds make their way to the mess hall. Meanwhile Kevin who had just completed all 3 techniques has just collapsed onto his bed heavily breathing and sweating. After he set up a punching dummy which he used for the last 2 hours delivering punches,kicks and etc to the dummy. A knock was heard as they didn't wait for an answer as Rolf let himself in.

"Rolf, what's up?" Kevin asked

"The mighty elder has inform us that its time for a feast." Rolf said which Kevin understood as dinner.

By 6:00pm everyone was in the dinner hall and were discussing their training and soon Master Roshi himself entered the room. A long table was set as David sat on one end follow Ed, Double D, Eddy, & Emily and across from them was Rolf, Kevin, Nazz, Natalie, Bradly & Connor. They were having a a large bowl of noodles. Ed was the first to finish and he scarfed down the entire bowl as he was then staring at David bowl. David caught on to this and saw he still have half a bowl left he then sighs and offers it to Ed.

"Here..take it." He said giving his remaining bowl to Ed which only took half the time to finish this time. Kevin looks towards the 3 Eds and silently whispers to himself.

"Humph, once a dork, always a dork." Kevin said as a noodle was sent flying into his face. He looks up to see that it was Eddy who managed to hear his comment. Kevin replied by throwing a noodle back but it hit David instead

"HEY! Watch who you're trying to hit" David yelled as he and Kevin went face to face.

"All right that's enough, It's 6:43pm and by estimated time he should be near the island." Master Roshi said as they all finished their food and waited in their rooms


End file.
